


Observations

by fallingforfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's simply fascinating. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> An unnamed female and her POV on Grant Ward so that any reader can put themselves in her shoes. Enjoy!

There's this boy that she happened to meet whose eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. There are many various layers and shades to those eyes; those gorgeous chestnut eyes. The deeper and longer you look, they can sometimes even appear to be black... almost soulless. But that's only because he gets pulled into his thoughts often and becomes blissfully unaware of that fact in the moment; his eyes tell marvelous stories. They're the feature of his that she'd noticed first and so stunning that whenever her own eyes meet his, she finds it difficult to tear her gaze away.

But she can tell that he becomes nervous if someone allows their eyes to linger on him for too long. It isn't necessarily a habit formed from insecurity, she noted, but rather one derived out of paranoia. He also doesn't like to be touched much and it can prove to be difficult to earn a smile from him at times. But when the corners of his mouth do upturn, the room is sure to light up. She knows he wouldn't appreciate her studying him in the way that she does if he knew. She can't help it; he's just so damn _beautiful_. He's a work of art. He's a masterpiece.

But he's broken. He's quite tattered and if you tugged too hard at those ripped edges, it could possibly cause him to unravel. She'd inquired that he seems afraid of that very scenario becoming a reality; he's afraid of someone not liking what they could see if they venture under the surface. It might be considered naïve, but she didn't think it possible that she could find a single spectacle of his being that she wouldn't like in _some_ way.

_He's simply fascinating._


End file.
